


So Close (To Reaching That Famous Happy End)

by K1mHeechu1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pining, Romance, They have a puppy and they're disgustingly in love that's it that's the fic, This is basically 3k words of Taeyong gushing about Johnny and the author regrets nothing, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Marry me, Lee Taeyong.”“I’d be honoured to, John Seo. Let’s get you your inheritance.”Or: Taeyong had done what needed to be done to help, and he’d be a divorced man in 12 months. How hard could waiting a year to divorce your best friend be?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round Two





	So Close (To Reaching That Famous Happy End)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is my entry for this lovely fest, for prompt #JS04. Dear prompter, I hope you like the end result!  
> Thank you so much to the amazing friends that read this over for me and kept me sane, and to my amazing emergency beta, you're the best <3

Taeyong liked his life just how it was, simple and organised

He had a job he was passionate about, as a choreographer and dance trainer for one of the biggest entertainment companies in the country; he lived in a nice flat with his best friend and his poodle puppy Mongmong; and he had amazing friends that he loved and who loved him back. 

His life was simple. Up until the night one impulsive decision changed everything.

Taeyong was always the first one to get home in the evening on Wednesdays as it was the only day all his classes were taught during the morning and early afternoon, so he liked to spend the remaining part of his day spot-cleaning the flat (they had a cleaning service that came every other day but Taeyong still went over most things at least once a week, not really trusting everything would be left as spotless as he’d like it to be), playing with Mongmong and then planning the next days’ lessons as he waited for Johnny to arrive because Wednesday nights were movie nights and they always got fried chicken and beer and binge-watched cheesy dramas until one of them started to nod off.

That Wednesday evening, Johnny arrived back from the office at the regular time, but his entrance was anything but normal. The second the door beeped open, Johnny stormed in, kicking his shoes off and dropping his bag on the floor carelessly before stomping to the sofa where Taeyong was sitting, holding a slightly wrinkled envelope in his hand.

“Well look at this, the asshole hated me so much in life, his determination to make my life hard didn’t die with him.”

Taeyong looked up from where he was slouching over his laptop, reading over plans and song lists for one of his advanced classes. Johnny groaned, holding the letter out for Taeyong to grab before letting his body drop face-first onto the sofa next to Taeyong.

Taeyong read over the letter, gasping when he understood its content.

“Did he really...”

“Lock up my inheritance until I have proof I’m legally married? Yes, he did.”

“Is that even legal? Why would he do that!?” Taeyong put his laptop down on the floor, scooting closer to run his fingers through Johnny’s hair.

“Yeah, it’s completely legal, rich assholes do it all the time to force their family into submission.” Johnny sighed, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fabric of Taeyong’s worn pyjama bottoms. ”If I can’t produce proof of marriage within three weeks, everything will go to the evil witch of the west.” 

“I-- Johnny, maybe we could... ” Taeyong bit his lip before letting out a deep breath, “maybe we could get married? That way you can get your inheritance and your stepmother gets nothing of what’s rightfully yours? I know your father probably put the clause in to force you into being straight, but he didn’t say anything about your spouse having to be a woman; you just need to be married.”

Johnny stared at Taeyong with wide eyes, trying to understand the words he was saying.

“It… that could work. I mean, we’ve known each other for over fifteen years, we’ve lived together for the past nine, and we share absolutely everything. No one would ever question it, and I wouldn’t have to get a prenup because it’s you. We can get married now and then wait a year or so before we get a divorce so that it doesn’t look too suspicious or like we only did it for the inheritance.” Johnny threw himself over Taeyong, making him yelp as they both fell back onto the sofa laughing. “Marry me, Lee Taeyong.”

“I’d be honoured to, John Seo. Let’s get you your inheritance.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


After careful research and consulting their friend Doyoung, a lawyer (who had told them ‘he fucking knew they were dating, Jesus Christ, finally, way to come forth with their relationship’ when they told him they needed to know exactly what paperwork they needed to register their marriage), they had carefully filled in the paperwork and easily registered their marriage on Friday. 

They had walked out of the government office with their marriage certificate and wide, overwhelmed grins on their faces.

A week after that, Johnny had shown the certificate in court as his stepmother and her lawyer stared in bewilderment. Johnny had savoured the way the woman had tried to get them to dismiss the marriage because ‘it was not real because he isn’t married to a woman’. The homophobic remarks had not helped her case, and Johnny had walked out the courthouse with several million dollars and a few properties, after being granted half of his fathers’ estate.

They had celebrated by popping open a bottle of champagne (Mongmong had not been happy with them when the cork hit her in the head as it fell down and Taeyong had spent the best part of half an hour trying to be forgiven by the dog) and sitting down on the sofa to binge-watch Crash Landing on You because Johnny had said that ‘Hyun Bin is hot as fuck, and we both deserve the eye-candy, Yongie’.

Taeyong was glad Johnny had gotten his inheritance and had finally closed that chapter in his life, after spending a rough few years trying to get back on his feet after being kicked out.

If anyone deserved happiness in the world, it was Johnny Jun Seo. 

Taeyong had done what needed to be done to help, and he’d be a divorced man in 12 months. How hard could waiting a year to divorce your best friend be?

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


Six months in, Taeyong realised he had grossly miscalculated how hard being married to Johnny Seo could be.

Not because Johnny was bad (God no, he was just as amazing as he had always been, always sweet, understanding and kind, making sure Taeyong was happy and comfortable before thinking of himself), but because Johnny was too...  _ Johnny. _

Taeyong had come to the conclusion that, somehow, being married had rewired something in his brain, because, out of nowhere, he was starting to notice all the things Johnny did he had never noticed before he had signed those damned papers. And he had spent the last half a year compiling evidence of why divorcing Johnny would be the hardest thing he’d ever have to do in his life and realistically impossible:

* * *

  
  


**Exhibit A) How Johnny acted when Taeyong was ill**

Taeyong saw Johnny’s head poking out of the bathroom, his eyes narrowing as he took in the scene in front of him.

“You’re ill,” he stated, and Taeyong tried to deny it, but a deep cough didn’t let him. “I hope you know there’s no way you’re going to work in this condition.”

“I’ll be fine, Johnny. It’s nothing a little tea and cough syrup won’t fix.”

“You’re sweating and I’m pretty sure you have a temperature. Taeyong, you’re not leaving the flat today.” Taeyong whined, and Johnny sat on the bed, brushing his fringe back and touching his forehead. “You definitely have a temperature. Try to go back to sleep, I’ll call our bosses and tell them we’re not coming in today, and then I’ll make you some soup and get you some medicine.” Johnny forced him to lie back and tucked him in, kissing his forehead softly and smiling at him.

Taeyong fell asleep for a few moments, only to be carefully woken up what felt like a second later.

“Hi, Yongie. I have some medicine and soup for you; can you sit up a little?” He groaned, and then started coughing. Johnny rubbed his back as he tried to breathe again, and helped him sit up before lying back half on Johnny’s chest, half against the pillows, only to then spoon-feed him the soup and help him take the medicine and drink half a bottle of water.

Taeyong must’ve fallen asleep again because he startled awake to a slight weight pressing against his side and a wet nose against his hand. He closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure as Johnny soothingly ran his fingers through his hair.

His peace was disrupted when Johnny manhandled him into lying down completely before standing up and collecting the empty soup bowl and spoon.

“Johnny, cuddles?” Taeyong asked with a pout, fingers tangled in Mongmong’s fur.

“Sure, we can cuddle. Just let me wash this and I’ll be right back.” Johnny booped his nose, giggling at how it twitched, and left the room.

Taeyong sighed and looked down at Mongmong, who panted at him happily, tail wagging lazily behind her furry body.

“We have the best Johnny on the planet, don’t we? He takes such good care of us.” Mongmong woofed. “I know, I love him too. You can’t say anything to him, okay? He can’t know.”

* * *

  
  


**Exhibit B) How romantic Johnny was**

Taeyong had been kidnapped by Ten, his friend and co-worker, right after his last dance class was finished one Friday night at 11 PM. Ten hadn’t explained a thing, simply told him he needed to go with him or he’d regret it.

Knowing Ten was impossible to reason with once he wanted something and there was no way he’d allow Taeyong to go home to his convenience husband and puppy, he had followed without complaints, after convincing him they could spare a minute so that he could change out of his sweaty work clothes and get his bag back.

Ten had sat him in his car, given him the aux cord, and started driving without any further explanation. Taeyong had shrugged and decided to take a nap. 

  
  


He had been shaken awake by Ten, who told him to get out, enjoy and that he’d see him on Monday.

Taeyong got out of the car and looked around in confusion before he saw Johnny leaning against his own car, smiling at him. He ran towards Johnny, waving at Ten as he left.

“Hi, Tyongie,” Johnny hugged him, resting his cheek on top of Taeyong’s head.

“John, what is this? Why did you make Ten kidnap me?”

“Wait, what? Kidnap you?” Johnny looked incredibly confused.

“Yeah, he literally just pulled me out of the building, loaded me into his car like cargo and started driving without saying a word.”

Johnny barked a laugh before shaking his head amusedly.

“I’m so telling Kun that, he’ll have a field day,” Johnny rubbed his hand up and down Taeyong’s back, making him melt against Johnny’s body as the tension left him, “He was just supposed to tell you he was driving you somewhere because I couldn’t pick you up, the asshole just wanted to play 007, I guess. I would’ve picked you up myself but I drove here early this afternoon to get everything ready.”

“What is everything? And where exactly are we?”

“We’re in Seorak-myeon,  Cheongpyeong lake is just in front of us. And this, ” Johnny motioned at the building in front of them, “is our home for the weekend.”

“Johnny, why-”

“Yongie, it’s your birthday tomorrow! Of course we’re celebrating! And I really wanted to take you away from Seoul so you can actually relax for once instead of running around like a headless chicken.”

“But Mongmongie...”

“Is staying with Doyoung and Jaehyun, so you have nothing to worry about,” Johnny smiled widely before pouting playfully, “won’t you let your amazing husband pamper you for once? Please?”

Taeyong’s heart clenched painfully at the words, but he still nodded, a small grin on his face.

“Okay, I’ll allow you to pamper me this one time...”

He didn’t feel the need to add ‘since it’s the first and last birthday we’ll be married for’.

Taeyong figured they both knew it well enough without needing to hear it out loud.

* * *

  
  
  


**Exhibit C) How Johnny had made Taeyong fall stupidly in love with him**

Taeyong knew Johnny knew something was wrong the second he got home, from the look on his face. 

“Yongie,” Johnny approached the bed slowly, and Taeyong hummed in answer before turning his head to face the opposite direction. Johnny still sat down next to him, gingerly placing a hand on Taeyong’s back, only to quickly remove it when he felt him tense up, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.”

Taeyong huffed, pouting while still looking away from Johnny.

“What’s wrong, Yong, you’re making me worried.” 

Taeyong felt Johnny’s hand on his back once again, drawing tiny circles over the fabric of his shirt.

They had never lied to each other. They had never knowingly held secrets from one another. Never in the fifteen plus years they’d been in each other’s lives. And staying quiet was killing Taeyong. He was hanging by a thread, had been hanging by that thin, weak thread for over a month. He didn’t like not being honest with Johnny, not with the same Johnny who had trusted him with his life back when they were eighteen, and Johnny had been kicked out, his entire life collapsing under his feet. So, Taeyong did the only thing he could do.

He took a deep breath and let go of the thread.

“It’s been eleven months,” Taeyong started, gulping loudly before turning to face Johnny, “it’s been eleven months and I don’t know what I’ll do when the twelfth month arrives because I’m in love with you and I don’t want to let you go, even if you’re not really mine right now.” Johnny looked gobsmacked, shiny eyes wide and staring into Taeyong’s in shock. “And I’m sorry if I just ruined everything but I can’t keep this hidden anymore, it’s killing me, and I understand if you hate me, and want me to move out and never talk to you again I-”

Taeyong took a second to register the reason he was no longer talking was because there was a plush pair of lips against his. He gasped as he realised what was happening, hands instantly grasping Johnny’s shirt tightly, as if to try and stop him from ever leaving his side.

Johnny kissed how he loved. Tenderly, gently, but deeply, with every ounce of feeling he had put into actions, making Taeyong forget the world around them existed, and only be able to feel Johnny’s lips, hear the slick sounds of their mouths moving together, feel the soft fabric beneath his fingers, see how the future no longer looked dark and lonely, but light and bright and hopeful.

Taeyong was the one to break the kiss, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. Johnny dropped a kiss on his cheek before nuzzling the side of his face, making him giggle breathily.

“I’m completely in love with you, Lee Taeyong. I think I’ve been in love with you since we were kids and you told Eunjae off for making fun of my accent.” 

Taeyong smiled blindingly, kissing Johnny again.

“I hope you know this means I’m never letting you go, Johnny Seo.”

Johnny hugged him close to his body, gently rubbing his nose along the shell of Taeyong’s ear.

“Marry me, Lee Taeyong. For real, this time.”

“I’d be honoured to, John Seo. I love you.”

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


_ +Bonus _

**_Exhibit J)_ **

_ The sunlight filtering through the curtain woke Johnny up. _

_ The morning was quiet, the way only Sunday mornings can be in a big city. _

_ He blinked his eyes a couple of times to try to be more awake, and immediately frowned as he realised he was alone. A quick touch to the cold sheets beside him told him Taeyong had woken up a while ago. _

_ He scratched his cheek, yawning as he got up and made his way out of the bedroom. _

_ No water running, so that only left one option. _

_ He smiled as he started walking and a soft voice reached his ear. He leaned his body against the door frame, watching the scene without being seen yet. _

_ “… I know, I know, but it’s not so easy, you know?” _

_ “Woof” _

_ “You say that now, but imagine if we decide to get a cat, you won’t be happy.” _

_ “Woof” _

_ “I know, I’m sorry, we would never get a cat, you’re the only baby in this house.” _

_ “Woof” _

_ “Yes, it’ll be ready soon, so we can wake Johnny and all of us can have breakfast.” _

_ “Woof” _

_ His smile widened, and he walked toward where Taeyong was working in front of the cooker, and wrapped his arms around his waist, making Taeyong jump. _

_ “Johnny! How long have you been there?” _

_ “Only a moment, I got here when you two were talking about cats.” Johnny looked down, to where Mongmong was panting as she rubbed her nose against his leg. “How do you do that, by the way?” _

_ “Do what?” _

_ “Get her to answer when you talk. I mean, look. Mongmong.” The dog looked up. “Mongmong are you hungry?” Silence. “See, ask her.” _

_ “Johnny, that’s ridiculous.” _

_ “Ask her.” _

_ Taeyong sighed and did as he was told. _

_ “Mongmong are you hungry?” _

_ “Woof” _

_ “SEE?!” Taeyong laughed as Johnny pouted, burying his nose in the back of Taeyong’s neck. “You weren’t happy with only stealing my heart, you had to go and steal my dog’s heart.” He kissed the skin beneath his lips, making Taeyong shiver. _

_ “Stop being dramatic. Breakfast’s ready. Set the table” _

_ “You didn’t microwave something with a tin foil cover this time, did you?” _

_ “It was only one time! And it was ages ago!” Taeyong gave him a mock glare. _

_ Johnny laughed, and leaned in, kissing him softly, nipping at his lower lip as he felt Taeyong melt against him. _

_ Mongmong kept barking on the floor, upset the humans were not giving her food. _

_ Johnny broke away, laughing at the dog, and stared at Taeyong, who was all wide smiles, crinkly eyes, soft skin, and blushed cheeks. _

_ ‘I can’t believe I get to wake up to this every day for the rest of my life’ he thought, caressing Taeyong’s tiny waist under his fingers. _

_ They both smiled and leaned in again. _


End file.
